Snow
by LSMunch
Summary: I keep my face close to hers, feeling her warm breath grace my face. “We shouldn’t stay in the snow like this.”


Disclaimer: Not mine.

I stand, staring out at the lake. The cold air means nothing to me and I barely feel as it wraps itself around me. How I wish that this cold were you, wrapping your arms around me, telling me how much you love me. But it can't happen, not anymore. I watch as a long tentacle reaches up and then quickly retreats back into the water. I listen to the distant cries of first years having a snowball fight. I hardly notice you are there until I feel your warmed, gloved hands reach up my back and rest on my shoulders. I hear you sigh and feel your head rest on my back.

I stand for another moment, savoring the feel of your warm body against mine for probably the last time. Moving slowly, I turn to face you. You look up at me and I see the tears shimmering in your eyes. I bring up my hand and gently brush them away as they start to fall, but a few fingers are not enough to stop the flow of tears that erupt from you. You bury your head in my chest and I hold you, not wanting to let go. Sobs shake your slender frame and I hold you all the tighter, wanting to stop your pain, even though I know I'm the one who caused it.

After a while you look back up at me, face red and tear stained. I brush a strand of hair from your face and you give a small smile. Actions like these were so commonplace between us; we never really noticed when we did them. Now, they're treasured and we both realize how much this hurts. She puts her hands on my chest and gently rubs before I stop her by bringing my hands up and grasping hers in mine. She looks into my eyes and sees the hurt and pain I know is there. My ice-cold hands hold her gloved ones for a moment before she pulls them away.

She stands on tiptoe and I lean down. Our lips meet, first as a small goodbye kiss, then getting deeper as both of us bring the other closer. I finally break and she looks at me, hurt. I shake my head and her eyes tear up again. Before I know it, she's running towards the castle, snow slowing her down, but she doesn't care. I watch her stumble and fall and I feel my legs moving, running towards her. I feel my cloak billowing out behind me and I fall to the ground beside her. I murmur her name and gently wipe away the tears that have trickled down her face.

She shivers at my cold hand and I pull away, but she grabs my hand and pulls it back to her face and I lean down to kiss her again, my hand on the side of her face. This time, she breaks, but I keep my face close to hers, feeling her warm breath grace my face. "We shouldn't stay in the snow like this." My voice is gravelly from not speaking for hours and from something else perhaps.

"I don't care," she whispers and I know she doesn't because I feel the same way. I would gladly freeze if only to be with her.

I shake my head but stop as she pulls me down again. I break soon and look into her brown eyes. "We can't do this. We can't keep this up."

"I can forgive you know. My heart isn't as cold as this weather."

"That's not what you said yesterday." I give a small smile, remembering exactly what she said yesterday.

She smiles as well. "But today's today. Have you forgotten the days of the week? Smart professor like you shouldn't be forgetting such simple facts," she teases and I lean down, unable to resist any longer. She smiles into the kiss, knowing she has won. We stop for air, but after only a second, I scoop her up and she laughs and I can't help but smile at her.

The cold wind that blows as we make our way back to the castle doesn't seem so cold or bitter now. I look back to the lake and see a tentacle slowly test the air again and quickly go back down. I smile and look back at Hermione and kiss her. "Can't you wait until we get back inside, Severus?"

I grin widely and her eyes get large and then she starts laughing all over again. We chase each other around the grounds and she throws a few snowballs at me. I scoop up some snow and hit her in the back. She mutters a quick 'oof' before quickly throwing more at me. I stop and notice that the first years who were having a snowball before are watching us. Instead of sneering at them, I run to Hermione and whisper in her ear. She grins and I scoop her up. I walk back to the castle with her in my arms and as I go through the front doors, I hear the first years begin to cheer.

I carry her all the way up to her rooms, earning grins and cheers from various staff members and students. Hermione laughs all the way and I marvel at the fact that I'm able to carry her so far. The last person we see before we enter her rooms is Professor Dumbledore. I nod at him and he smiles and winks. I can't help but smiling myself and even he looks a little surprised at this. I full out laugh and he laughs as well and continues walking down the corridor. Hermione quickly kisses me as we enter her rooms. I sure was glad that I didn't let her leave.


End file.
